


The Return

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CPR, Daisy saving the bae, F/M, Prompt Fic, based on fanart, fic request, mentions of AIDA and Leopold, mentions of Davis, mentions of mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: They make it to the oil rig earlier and Daisy, Elena and Jemma go down to get their boys.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with [this fanart](https://youcantouchlola.tumblr.com/post/160986541973/fan-art-of-my-otp-based-on-episode-4x21-fic%20), by youcantouchlola.

He isn't sure how he managed to trick May not to take the emergency shot. His memory is hazy there. Something about offering to help her with it and the moment the syringe was in his hands, he jammed it in his thigh. He might have said he was sorry. May might have called him a piece of shit. He doesn't remember.

He sort of remembers fighting off two more robots of Ivanov.

Then he crashed.

Then he thinks he heard _her_ voice.

_DJ~PC~DJ~PC~DJ~PC~DJ~PC_

They found the oil rig faster than the Zephyr's state led them to believe they would.

Daisy was already giving out orders, making Davis more grumpy, since he was already stressed out trying to avoid the Russian aircraft trying to take them down, while Prince and Piper and Elena had been keeping her and Jemma alive.

Her, Elena and Jemma make their way down to the rig and to the hidden bunker below just in time to see Coulson black out.

“Coulson!” she calls out, quickly kneeling beside him.

“He took an emergency dose of Epineprhine.” May says by Mack's side.

“Jesus, Coulson, what were you thinking?” Daisy mumbled. “Jemma, check on May and Mack. We need to get out of here soon.” she ordered, as she placed her hands over Coulson's heart, doing light chest compressions aided by her vibrations.

She leaned over him, opened his mouth and blowed air into his lungs.

She had to do it a couple of times before Coulson coughed and opened his eyes.

“Daisy...” he said, out of breath.

“Hey.” she smiled down at him, her hand supporting his head. “You feeling like you can walk?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, I think so. Help me up?”

Daisy got to her feet and then pulled him up. He swayed a little and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Easy there.” she said.

Coulson smiled.

Daisy looked at the rest of the people in the room.

“Jemma?”

“May's weak, but in not too bad a shape. I am more worried about Mack. We can't disconnect him without endagering him. We have to move him as he is.”

“YoYo, can you carry him?”

“I'll need help Daisy.” Elena said, already getting him off the table.

“Phil, I need you to manage on your own. Can you do that?”

Phil let go carefully and when he didn't wooble as he took a step, he looked at Daisy and nodded. Daisy went to Elena and Mack and wrapped an arm around the unconscious man's waist, supporting his weight with Elena.

“OK, OK, we need to get the hell out of here, now.” she said.

The others nodded once, with Jemma and May leading the way out.

They're halfway to the elevator when the torpedoes hit and water starts flooding the place.

“Frack!” Daisy exclaims as they are swept backwards by the water's pressure.

They had berely made it to the surface and had started getting to the pod when the first explosion happens.

May's already sitting inside the pod and Jemma had taken Daisy's side of Mack, and her and Elena were both almost inside, Elena getting in the moment the eplosion rocked the rig.

Her and Coulson were thrown forward.

“Come on, come on, quick, we need to go.” she set her hand lightly on Coulson's back. “This place is going to blow.” she hit the intercom. “Take us up, Piper!” she gave the order.

They made it inside just in time.

“Nice to see you all back.” Piper said, grinning at them, once the pod docked on the Zephyr. “Good to see you again, May.”

“Where's Fitz?” Prince frowned, realising they were one man short.

“AIDA took him.” Coulson replied, looking at Daisy and Jemma. “Apparently, she now has Inhuman powers. Gordon's, to be more precise.”

“Well, that doesn't bode well.” Daisy said. “For anyone.” she looked around her for a moment. Then she turned to Piper, “We need to get back to base, refuel, pack up and find somewhere safe.” she said.

“Daisy...”

“I know. But we have to. It's our only choise at the moment.” she said. “Prince, help YoYo get Mack to the Framework bed.”

Prince quickly moved to help Elena.

“Coulson and May need to lay down and rest, at least for a few minutes.” Jemma said. “Mostly May. She's been in there ages.”

“You heard Jemma. Both of you in your bunks.”

“Bossy.” Phil grinned amused.

“You bet I am, agent Coulson.” she grinned back. “Can't have you blacking out again anytime soon.” she added softly, only for him to hear.

He reached for her arm and held it lightly for just a second.

“Okay.” he says softly.

They watch Piper help May get to the bunks and then come back down and then Daisy makes sure Phil lays down in his, checking up on May on her way to the galley.

It's only a couple of moments later that AIDA and Fitz teleport on the Zephyr and Simmons ICEs them and locks them in the pod.

 


End file.
